


A Helping Hand

by FallenAshes



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAshes/pseuds/FallenAshes
Summary: Maru helps Aria the farmer patch up some injuries she got while exploring the cave system as the pairs relationship grows





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic ever written so any criticisms or advice would be greatly appreciated

“Aria…?”

“Aria wake up!” Robin said, a concerned look on her face.

“I almost mistook you for driftwood, you have to be more careful down there” Aria nodded, she understood the dangers of the mine, but she was determined to reach the bottom and figure out they mystery surrounding it all.

“Thank you, I’ll probably just head home and see if I can sleep it off” Aria said.  
  
“You look pretty rough, maybe stop by Harvey’s clinic just to make sure you’re alright”

Aria just smiled and nodded, Robin had always been nice to her ever since she moved to Stardew Valley, especially since she has been seeing her daughter Maru. Her and Maru had grown close, sharing a mutual love of science and astronomy. Many nights it was just her, Maru, and the telescope outside Maru’s house. With that thought Aria finally found the strength and got up to start making her way to the clinic.

She looked worse than she felt but didn’t want to cause Robin any concern. When Aria finally arrived at the clinic she was surprised when she wasn’t greeted by Harvey but saw Maru behind the counter today

“Shit” Aria said under her breath. Maru was the last person she wanted to see her like this, she was already afraid of her trips to the mine and this only reinforced those fears.

“Aria!” Maru cried, as she hurriedly rushed around the counter to help Aria support herself.

“What happened?!”

“Well I was just trying to mine for some more ore and found a couple of slimes. I thought I could handle them, but two slimes turned to five, then a few bats showed up and the next thing I know your mom found me.” Aria usually had no problems with the monsters but today they just seemed to overwhelm her.

“Well we will get you patched up and feeling better ok?” Maru had a gentle tone and helped Aria to one of the patient tables. Some gauze, bandages, and a stern talking to later Maru declared her work done.

“I think I can make it home alright” Aria laughed as Maru helped her to the door.

“Nonsense,” Maru said opening the door “I’ve already told Harvey I have to take the rest of the day off. It was a slow day anyway, he doesn’t need me right now, you do.” The last part of the sentence made Aria visibly blush as Maru wrapped her arm around Aria’s waist while making their way back to her house. Maru had never really been to her house as they spent most of their time either in Maru’s room tinkering or outside. It took her a second but finally she opened the door to be greeted by her cat Freckles.

“I know buddy, I’ll get you food in just a moment.” Aria said as she opened a can of cat food for him. After that she sat down on the bed, closes her eyes, and just exhales loudly. To her surprise she felt the bed shift as Maru sat down next to her. She places her hand on Aria’s and looks her in the eye

“I’m staying tonight to make sure you are ok and don’t try anything stupid tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to do that, I’ll be fine” Aria protests, but it’s clear Maru has made up her mind.

“No, I do. I care about you Aria and seeing you limp in the clinic today scared me. I don’t want anything to happen to you”

“I care about you too Maru. I’m sorry” She stammered “The last thing I want to do is make you feel that way again, I will be more careful, I promise” Maru smiles

“Thank you” Maru starts to look away when Aria puts her hand on Maru’s cheek and gently kisses her. Maru is surprised at first but then kisses back. This is the first real time they have shared an intimate moment. There have been times when they have kissed each other’s forehead or cheek, but this is different.

“I’m going to go shower and get all this grime off me, then we can relax for the night, maybe see if we can find something to watch on tv” Aria says as she hurries towards the shower.

“While you do that I’m going to go and get a change of clothes and some more bandages for after you shower” Maru yells loudly over the sound of the shower already starting. One very needed shower later and Aria and Maru are sharing a couch watching some episode of Cosmos. Maru loves these types of shows and Aria is just happy to be spending time with her girlfriend.

As the night drags on, Aria is starting to feel her eyelids grow heavy. “You can take the bed, I will sleep on the couch” she says.

“Absolutely not! I’m not having you sleep on the couch after the day you just had. I can sleep on the couch” Maru counters

“I insist, the couch sucks and I’m not forcing you to sleep on that. I need to get a new one anyway.”

“Well it seems we are at an impasse then because I’m not letting you sleep on it”

Aria blushes “Well… my bed is a king size, so we could share. We each take a half that way no one sleeps on the couch”

“That seems fair, just don’t be a blanket hog” Maru says equally red in the face. Both now in their pajamas move to bed as Aria goes through and turns all the lights off save for a single candle warmer.

“Thanks for today Maru, it means a lot to me” Aria whispers with their backs to each other and she feels the bed move as Maru turns to face her.

“Just doing my job, but please don’t surprise me like that again” Maru says through a laugh. Aria rolls over and faces her girlfriend as the fact that they are sharing a bed starts to sink in. They both smile at each other and this time it is Maru who initiates the kiss, just as gentle and slow as the first. Aria and Maru share the moment exchanging small kisses and giggles for a few moments before Maru asks, “Big spoon or little spoon?”

“What?”

“Big spoon or little spoon?” she repeats

“Um… little spoon please.”

“Then roll over silly”

Aria does and is quickly engulfed by Maru’s arms and blankets. Warm and happy Aria just smiles.

“If this is what I get for adventuring I might have to do it more often”

“Don’t even think about it” Maru laughs “I can still sleep on the couch if I have to”

“Please don’t leave” Aria quickly responds, sounding sadder than she meant to

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t change this for the world. I’m always right beside you, no matter what.”


End file.
